


Doctor-Patient Confidentiality

by space_ace_writing



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shot Collection [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Government Agencies, No Romance, logan is a government agent, picani is a therapist for villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_ace_writing/pseuds/space_ace_writing
Summary: Prompt from @writing.prompt.s (Instagram):You’re classified as a villain in the eyes of the government. The truth? You’re actually just a therapist for villains who refuses to break patient confidentiality by giving out the villains’ true identity.Or, Emile just wants to stop rescheduling appointments with his patients. Doesn't look like that's happening anytime soon thanks to one very persistent government agent.
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shot Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053431
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Doctor-Patient Confidentiality

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first time in a while that I've written any sort of fanfic, so I currently don't have a beta reader. I'm hoping for this to be the start of a little series of one-shots of different prompts, so if anyone wants to see me write anything, just drop it in the comments! These will all also be cross-posted to my Tumblr, @that2000skid as well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“This is the eighth time you’ve taken me down here.”

“You’ve been keeping track?” 

Emile laughed, short and humorlessly. “Well, seeing as every time this happens, I’m forced to cancel an appointment with one of my patients, keeping track seems to be the prudent thing to do.” 

“Dr. Picani-

“Emile, please. I feel like we should be on a first name basis at this point.” 

“Emile, it’s your patients we keep bringing you down here to discuss. If you give us the information we’re looking for, then we can stop having these meetups.” 

Emile laced his fingers together, placing his hands on the table in front of him, and eyed the agent pacing the room in front of him. He sighed and stretched out his legs under the table. 

“What would you like to know?”

“Names, for one.” 

“Agent-

"Logan, please. I feel like we should be on a first name basis at this point.” 

“Touché, Logan. Well, I can’t tell you that. Doctor-patient confidentiality, and all that, you know.” 

Logan hummed lightly. His pacing had slowed, but not stopped. 

“I think it prudent to let you know then, doctor, that doctor-patient confidentiality does not apply in cases of villainhood. And since we have classified you as a villain, I’m going to require that you hand over the names of your patients.” 

Logan had stopped pacing midway through his rant, and had begun staring Emile down, as if he could pull the names from his mind. 

Emile’s hands dropped from the table as he processed Logan’s statement. “You’ve what?”, he managed to stutter out as Logan placed his hands on the table and leaned forward. 

“Helping villains protect their identity classifies you at the very least, as an accomplice. But since you’ve been around a few years, we figured it time to upgrade your status and bring you in. So, I’ll ask one more time. Names.” 

“I’m not telling you. Bring me in as many times as you’d like, but you won’t be getting anything out of me.” Emile stood up and straightened out his cardigan. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have my 2 o’clock to get to, and I’d rather not have to reschedule another appointment.” 

As he turned to walk out the door, Logan spoke again, his voice softer than it had been just moments ago. 

“Why are you protecting them? After everything they’ve done?” 

“Because they’re people, not just villains. And in my opinion, people should be able to talk about their experiences without fear of repercussion.” 

Logan hummed lightly again, and then nodded his head just slightly. “Well, then. I expect you know that we’ll be meeting again.” 

“I don’t doubt it. Do try and take my appointments into account? Rescheduling is such a chore.” 

“Of course. Have a good day, Emile.” 

“You as well, Logan.”


End file.
